Quadox
Belongs to Wild. Do not edit without my permission and certainly do not ever, ever steal him. Thank you. ' Description Quadox from the moment he hatched was always viewed as a ugly, hideous monster by his mother and brother, the only family he had ever known. His coloration is somewhat normal compared to most dusky owls; Black brown with streaks of shady peach dappled sharply along his chest, throat and face mask. If anything, his appearance is ''far ''from normal. His eyes are a hollow dark grey, and his wings are barely formed, simple useless stumps that would do nothing to help Quadox if he fell from a height. As well as this, his beak is only halfway formed, making it difficult for the dusky barn owl hybrid to speak or eat. If he were to ever for some reason to stumble into public view, most would mistaken him for the spawn of demons, and they would certainly not be far from the truth. Quadox's throat is constantly burning a red orange fiery color, a curse placed on him under unknown circumstances, although if he knew of his lineage he would likely assume otherwise. His helmet is a cold dark grey color, with a similar sharp design to that of the Pure Ones, although whether or not their is actually any meaning to this or not, was made by the inventor, Mor. His battle claws are a thrown together mix of different metals, held together crudely by copper wires, as Quadox himself made them out of materials taken from Mor. The inventor as well kindly enough agreed to make Quadox a throat plate and a 'beak' made out of dark iron. He has prosthetic wings modeled after real ones made out of dark rusty copper metal. As well as this, his eye's are a flaming red, and his talons can be seen alight in flame the color of blood. History ''Are you afraid? You monster, you have no right to fear, no right to live. Run, run from this life, before it swallows you whole. Before the flames take you as theirs, if its not to late, demon. He hatched in the forest of Ambala under the close eye of his mother Ernoa and his older brother Skylor. Quadox had never met his father, and Skylor's father had been killed in a storm after being struck by lightning and dying hours after wards. Ernoa was horrified that her son was deformed, and was tempted to toss him out the hollow. Instead, as the fledgling grew, she forbade him to even stand on the branch outside the hollow, much or less peek out side the nest. She didn't ever talk to Quadox much but Skylor sometimes played with him until he grew old enough to leave the hollow more frequently and go to school, and that of course Quadox would never be allowed to go to. Months passed and, as of any normal owl, he would have been able to fly by now, but instead he was forced to wait in the hollow for his brother to come home, listening in on owl's nearby conversations or flapping around the hollow trying to fly. One day, as he was asleep, he felt a burning heat behind his eyes. Quadox was tossed into fire torn visions, surrounded by dead owls everywhere and burning trees and banners. When he awoke, his chest and head was pounding with red hot flames and his mother was nowhere to be seen.' Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Dusky barn owl Category:Hagsfiend Category:Free Fliers Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Ambala Category:Barn Owls Category:Males Category:Male